Jealousy and Torment
by Tohno-san
Summary: A series of misunderstandings and apparent infidelities cause Lyralei to lose control of her emotions and rush into danger. Can her lover and friends save her in time? Lyra x QOP / Lyra x Jugg, non-con, slight bdsm, group sex.


_As always, this Dota 2 fic is devoted to my beloved girlfriend. Sorry this one took so long sweetie._

"You pace about needlessly, Maiden," murmured Davion. Rylai sighed petulantly. She hadn't seen Sven for ages, ever since he left the southern woods to assist the north. And even then, had he really said much to her? She knew that the Ancients were stronger this week, and that it would take many defeats to calm it - but from the moment they began Sven had been fully focused on each battle, not sparing the breaks between but to ready himself for the next. She couldn't really complain...

"Crystal Maiden." Davion repeated, a little more sternly. Rylai sighed again, and held her feet still. "Sorry, Dragon Knight. I didn't mean to bother you." He nodded. Yet this time a different set of footsteps sounded - hoofsteps, in fact. The centaur charged forward, bellowing "Push! Push forward!" With Sven and the Legion Commander in tow. As a group of five, they charged forward, a truly lost group of Meepos finding themselves walking into the rampaging Radiant heroes, before Davion's sword brought a quick end to the lot of them. Their battle extended into the hapless Dire base as they crushed it swiftly, Sven's warcry rallying the team into an easy victory.

"Sven!" Called out Rylai to the knight. "Ah, Rylai." He said, a smile in his voice. "Sven, could we talk?" Blurted out Rylai, her wish getting the better of how she wanted to greet him. "My apologies, but I did promise Tresdin that I would exchange words with her..." He paused, trailing off, glancing at her face in concern.

Rylai gave him an irritated glare. Davion and Tresdin stared at her, the battle well over now. Folding her arms she choked back a sob and yelled out "Stupid!" And ran away. Tresdin snorted. "What a foolish girl you have, Sven," she remarked as Rylai fled. Sven scowled. "Hold your tongue, Commander!" As Sven's temper uncharacteristically flared, Davion shook his head and stepped forward. "What is foolish, is bickering." Sven sighed and dropped the bone he had metaphorically picked. He wasn't interested in bartering hostile words with anyone, to begin with. He was simply annoyed that he'd managed to anger the maiden. 

* * *

><p>Yurnero brought his sword down upon the air, pulling it back for another routine of slashes. As his sword swung horizontally with perfect precision across the air, pausing at the end of its strike to return in a fluid motion to a lower battle ready position, Yurnero felt his presence of mind disturbed slightly. Ceasing his routine, he could hear a soft sobbing. Not a violent one as someone truly bereaved, or a shuddering hateful cry that every man experiences when he first tastes blood - no, this was the sound of simple tears, an innocent cry from a repressed injury. A girl's childlike, heartbroken tears - perhaps he overanalyzed it, the swordsman pondered.<p>

Moving across the clearing and through an undergrowth of thick bushes, he spied the blue-garbed blonde-haired Rylai, sobbing by the riverside, her tears falling like raindrops into the pristine, tranquil water. Yurnero at once felt awkward - he felt it would be a disservice to walk away, and yet had no idea how to comfort the girl should he approach her. Regardless, duty overcomes all, and so he walked up beside her.

"Crystal Maiden, what causes you to weep?" Yurnero spoke in his distinctive foreign tone, standing close beside her. She let out a short gasp and then collapsed onto the swordsman's shoulder and continued her crying. Yurnero awkwardly placed a hand upon her back and said nothing as she continued. "Sven is so stupid!" She finally cried out, and Yurnero felt a little bit of understanding come to him. A lover's quarrel, was it? Somehow the rogue knight had insulted her, perhaps. Yurnero gave a sigh and squeezed the girl's shoulder gently. "Come Rylai, tell me what happened."After a teary-eyed nod, Rylai sat down on the ground and started to speak.

Across the river, Lyralei scowled. What was Yurnero doing with his arm about Rylai's shoulders? What did the blonde bimbo think she was doing, and why were they talking about like that? And then - Lyralei's scowl darkened and she clicked her tongue as Rylai put a kiss on the top of Juggernaut's mask and sprung cheerily to her feet. Ideally that was a platonic kiss, but Lyralei hardly thought so.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, the Windranger stormed into the forest. She wiped away some drop of water near her eye - she told herself she had no idea what that was from. She heard a rustling in the bushes and drew the arrow back upon the string, before finally letting a powershot fly into where she heard the sound from. The green bolt spread apart the thick greenery beneath the trees and revealed nothing to be there. Lyralei sighed - perhaps she was just jittery, she mused. Just angry, really. She felt like kicking herself. She wasn't the jealous type. Yurnero wouldn't cheat. He's an honourable man - a good man.

Lyralei sniffled as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. She felt so soft and vulnerable. On the field, her cheeky grin and mischievous defiance was her whole persona, an invincible cheeriness that was confident and empowering. Now, she was weak. She craved Yurnero's embrace, his voice in her ear, his body in their lovemaking. His beautiful golden eyes, full of love and affection. And she felt so bitter, harsh and scared to think he would look at anyone else like that.

Especially _her_. Lyralei gazed into a nearby pool bitterly, kneeling down, seeing the flush of emotion in her face, her damp cheeks seeming too puffy to her own eyes. Rylai was beautiful. Pale blue eyes. Blonde hair like a princess. Skin perfect, flawless. She also did the 'cheerful girl' thing. Lyralei scowled. Her green eyes seemed so harsh and alien. Her red hair felt cheap next to the beautiful Crystal Maiden's. She looked at her skin, at the freckles and marks of running underneath the sun and canopies of the woodlands. She hated her own appearance in that moment; all because it was not her, but Rylai that Yurnero had his arm around moments ago...

"Oh my. Feeling down, sweetcheeks?" A womanly, seductive voice cooed in her ear. Lyralei jolted to a start, realizing the reflection in the water revealed a blue-skinned demonness behind her, a purplish blade placed at her throat. "Didn't hear me coming, Windranger? Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you hear me _come _next time." The Queen of Pain chuckled at her own dirty joke, forcing the red-haired ranger to her feet.

"Now, I can't have you struggling _yet_..."

"Leave this to AXE!" The red brute, waving about a thick, rock like blade, made an earth-shattering sound, and Lyralei's last vision was of an illusory blade blocking out her sight before darkness overtook her.

Queen of Pain stared a moment before sighing. "If you had used anything other than an abyssal blade, I would have to be punishing you most severely."

* * *

><p>Lyralei awoke in an awkward position.<p>

Namely, she found herself strapped to a tower, on her knees facing inwards towards the Dire base, wearing a tattered green loincloth and only a cape on her upper body. A slight shudder of terror ran through her at the thought of what one of them might have done to her, though she controlled her emotions and kept panic at bay.

"Oh, don't worry." The softly seductive voice rung in Lyralei's ears, herself still dizzy from the manner of her fainting. "I wouldn't let you miss out on the fun because you were sleepy, pet."

Lyralei raised her head. Akasha leaned down in front of her, her full red lips wetted by a pink tongue as she gazed lustily into the ranger's eyes. "Although I did have to stop that horny Bristleback from having his way with you... You know, with a little bit of.." Akasha took Lyralei's fingers up - Lyralei discovering that she had absolutely no control of her arms - and placed two of them into her warm mouth, sucking them lewdly. Lyralei shivered at the sensation with more enjoyment than she would like to admit.

"Oh, and that Leshrac. I think you'll _love_ him. Like that Centaur, he's got one hell of a big boy weapon stashed underneath." Akasha winked again, then placed the tip of her red fingernail underneath Lyralei's chin, lifting up her face. "Oh, good. I was worried too much of that sedative would make that beautiful face of yours all sleepy..." Lyralei grit her teeth and glared.

"Ooooh, feisty. Are you like that with your Juggernaut?" Lyralei hissed, feeling like the formation of words was still beyond her. The mention of his name from this demonness made her even more angry than the thought of Rylai. A whore-demon like this should _never_ touch her Yurnero!

"I'm not gonna steal him, pet," Akasha said smirking, as if she had read her mind. "Actually... I'm stealing you." With a chuckle, she placed her sluttish lips against Lyralei's pale mouth, shocking the Windranger with the sudden pleasurable feel of the kiss. Lyralei yelped and tried to struggle against her bonds, but this only excited Akasha, who slipped her pink tongue into the redhead's mouth. Lyralei moaned, the demonness' slender tongue stimulating her mouth nimbly, feeling guilt flood into her as she acknowledged the pleasure.

"Naughty naughty," teased Akasha cruelly, then let her left hand squeeze the girl's petite breasts, eliciting another moan as her right hand slipped down between her breasts, trailing with one finger to the tattered loincloth that offered meagre privacy to the ranger. Lyralei gasped as she felt two fingers dive beneath, rubbing with sensual expertise, her pussy glistening with moisture as the Queen of Pain's kisses sent her mind wild with lust.

Surely... Surely this was the effect of whatever drugs they pumped into her, Lyralei thought desperately to herself. Yet she felt the demonness's fingers slip into her wet pussy, coaxing and moving with rapid yet precise movements, causing her to moan uncontrollably. Giddily, she noticed Bristleback and Axe watching the two of them, both of them eagerly stroking their cocks at the sight of the red-haired ranger being violated by the succubus queen.

"Come on big boys, I got... Room!" Akasha called out randily, her voice emanating pure desire as she called out. Eagerly they stepped forward, grunting as they thrust their thick, big cocks into the succubus's soaked pussy, Akasha moaning into Lyralei's mouth as she felt the two brutes start to fuck her pussy.

Lyralei felt her body tremble and shake, her legs becoming totally numb as a third finger thrust its way into her, massaging her clit to heights of pleasure. She nearly screamed in pleasure, her horny mind focused completely on climaxing under Akasha's touch, her hips bucking against her hand. Akasha pulled away from her kissing at last, whispering in a commanding voice, husky with whorish desire, "Scream my name!"

Lyralei at that moment felt a sudden, pure and full temptation to utterly betray everything she thought she had at that moment... And then rejected it. She eagerly thrust her body against the invading fingers, feeling a final rush of pleasure jolt through her body, and screamed out loudly "Yurnero! Cum inside me!" quivering as her pussy juices squirted out onto the Queen of Pain's arm, and sighing. Bristleback and Axe groaned loudly, Bristleback emptying his balls into her pussy while Axe covered the Queen's shapely ass in his white hot seed.

Akasha growled. "You disobedient little bitch. You think you can get away with pleasuring yourself on me and think of your lover?" Akasha slapped the dazed Lyralei's face, a cheeky smile emerging on the Windranger's pretty, blushing face. "Huh? What's the matter... bitch...? Couldn't steal me away... Huh?" She giggled giddily, defiance, victory and the afterglow of orgasm leaving her naked body trembling slightly. The sedatives and sex made her almost dizzy, but the clarity of her love for Yurnero stopped her from giving in.

Akasha sneered, slapping away Bristleback furiously. "Well now, looks like it's time to discipline my disobedient pet!" she snarled, bring out a sharp knife, glistening in the sunlight. Lyralei spat at the Queen, the saliva hitting her trim stomach, the defiant gesture causing the Queen to step forward with sadistic menace in her eyes. Lyralei shut her eyes and boldly awaited the torture. A sad smile came on her face, and she thought herself foolish for ever doubting Yurnero.

After all, Lyralei didn't fear death. She was only scared of her own feelings. She smiled and looked up at Akasha, whose eyes glimmered angrily at the Windranger's tranquil expression - but before that wicked knife could pierce the red-haired girl's skin, it froze along with her hand, a sudden chilly breeze accompanying the ice that froze it in place. Akasha glanced behind her with a start.

Axe was hurriedly trying to put his pants on, but had forgotten his belt buckle. Bristleback waved his flail heedlessly towards the invades - but growled as an explosion of icicles slowed his advance, followed by a masculine growl as the Rogue Knight slammed his fist into the prickly boarman's face. As Sven swung his blade to finish off his mauled opponent, two nimble feet sprung from the wide, arcing blade as quickly as they had landed on it. Catapulting himself with the momentum of the strike, the Juggernaut Yurnero landed infront of Akasha, who shook the ice from her dagger.

"Oh my. My darling Yurnero." Akasha cooed in her husky voice, licking her lip lasciviously. "I do think you just missed out." With a taunting smile, Akasha licked her sticky fingers with relish. "She tastes quite good."

If her intention was to incite Yurnero into making a hasty attack, it certainly failed, for the masked swordsman merely brought his blade ready to strike, and circled her carefully. Seeing his opening, he darted toward her, his deadly sword arcing towards her in a controlled, precise slice. Akasha bared her teeth in a grin, and chuckle as she reappeared behind Yurnero. "Ooh, I love this position!" She crowed suggestively, and opened her mouth as she prepared to scream out her most powerful spell.

Lyralei gave a panicked yell - Akasha's scream wasn't a weak cantrip, it was a deadly weapon that could take down an entire group of heroes. But Yurnero's free hand darted to a black and gold rod, surrounding him in rays of light as her scream's magic faded on contact with the magical bar. Yurnero carefully raised his in his right hand, reversing his grip, and sprung forward with one powerful step. It only took eight of the nine strikes he performed to take down the demonness, as Akasha fell down, bleeding with a somehow still promiscious moan as she perished beneath the Juggernaut, his wrath gleaming in his eyes.

He turned around to look at Lyralei. Immediately guilt returned to her. How would he feel knowing she let herself cum at that demon's fingertips? Would he hate her now? Distrust her forever? Her lip trembled involuntarily as he walked towards her, and then she broke into a sob as he lifted his mask to kiss her gently on her lips.

"Lyralei. My love." He smiled as he lowered the mask. "Come with me." His voice was reassuring to her ears. She smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks as the Juggernaut cut her bonds, and gently lifted her onto his back. Lyralei fell to sleep there on his back, dreams carrying her away as she rested at long last, safe and happy.

* * *

><p>"Lyralei, are you alright?" Yurnero's gruff, accented voice reached her ears as she awoke, in a soft glade where a pool gently rippled as leaves fell from the trees onto its blue tranquil surface. She adored his voice, and the feelings in her heart made it the sweetest voice imaginable to her. She nodded, murmuring a "Mhm," sleepily in response.<p>

After taking a brief drink, she smiled and cuddled up to her love, his muscular arms encircling her smaller frame as she rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat calmly. "We came as soon as we knew.. I am sorry. I wish I had been there sooner." Lyralei gave a playful pout and lifted his mask to kiss his cheek, an entrance into his privacy he was entirely comfortable with from her. "It's not your fault. You're still my hero, you know." She winked playfully at him, her cheery atmosphere dismissing some of the glumness in his composure. She loved his beautiful eyes when they were happy and loving, when they were sad she just felt like kissing him.

"I see, but... It must have been terrible to be tied up like that."

Lyralei sat up in his lap, and shook her head with a coy smile, kissing him slowly as she unhooked some shackles from her belt, placing them in his hand as she deftly slipped her tongue into his mouth, giving a little happy moan as he returned her passion with his own. She pulled back and let him look down at the cables in his hand.

"I just want you to do it to me, Yurnero."

Yurnero looked at her for a moment, his eyes clouded with emotion. Lyralei had no idea what he was thinking, but sighed as his lips claimed hers, and gave a little squeal as she felt his hands tie her hands together, the cable securing her ankles in a few other dextrous touches from his fingers. Lyralei gave him puppy eyes as she pulled back from the passionate kiss and placed cute pecks all over his face.

Yurnero stood up then, so that Lyralei remained bound and kneeling on the ground before him. Lyralei glanced at his crotch, level with her face, and licked her lips with a wink at him. "Bully. I can't have fun if you don't take those pants off, you know." Yurnero gave a chuckle, a hint of lust in it, that made the ranger shiver in anticipation. As he lowered his hakama, she gave a delighted gasp as his hard, thick cock emerged, its tip glistening.

"Aww, were you feeling horny with my body on yours back then, while we were cuddling and all?" Lyralei smiled and leaned in, licking his tip teasingly. "How pervy of you!" She exclaimed, pleased. She gasped then as Yurnero placed his hand on her head, feeling excitement far greater than Akasha had ever given her rushing through her. She felt vulnerable, but not from guilt or fear - from her pure powerlessness at the hands of her lover. And she loved it.

Almost too eagerly, she sucked the already wet tip of his cock as he placed it into her waiting, parted lips, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum as her tongue darted across it swiftly. As he gave a groan of pleasure, she took in as much of his cock as she could as slowly as possible, adjusting to its size as she took it all the way in, then letting it slide back out. All the while, Yurnero's hand gently held her head, not letting her go any further back than the tip. She began to pick up the pace, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, enjoying feeling the thickness of it in her mouth as she deepthroated it. Yurnero grunted, and started to buck his hips forward, Lyralei's eyes widening.

She moaned and hummed into his cock, her eyes widening as he gripped her hair and started to thrust his meat into her mouth, just like when he fucked her wildly on their first lovemaking. Lyralei gave another lust-filled, horny moan as he fucked her mouth, enjoying feeling his cum-filled balls slap against her chin as he thrust in and out roughly. She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with not just love, but pure desire, the overdose of sex and passion causing Yurnero to give a husky moan as he thrust into her mouth one final time. Lyralei moaned and eagerly sucked as she felt her reward, Yurnero's sticky, hot, delicious cum, gush down her throat, the spasming cock in her mouth not stopping to give her what she wanted. She pulled back at last, sighing, a little bit of cum trickling down from her mouth.

"Y-Yurnero, please... Give me that cum, I don't wanna waste it." Complying, Yurnero scooped it up with his finger. Her small pink tongue darted out to lick it up, as she sucked on his strong, calloused finger like it was his cock moments ago, lubricating it with her saliva. He grinned at her then as he pulled his finger from her mouth, a groan of complaint following, before she gasped as she felt his fingers easily slide into her wet, horny pussy, and she sighed at the familiar touch.

"Please fuck me there... Please please, fuck me with that big cock of yours, Yurnero..." She moaned, her eyes closed as she felt his fingers slide out of her. She gasped happily as he turned her over onto her knees, and he untied her ankles - an action to which she eagerly spread her legs in response. "Come on Yurnero, please! I need your cock to fuck me silly!"

Yurnero growled softly as he suddenly lifted her up. Lyralei immediately understood his intentions as she felt her back and bound hands press against his chest, his cock rubbing her pussy as it stood erect, tantalizingly close to her wetness. She was utterly helpless in his arms, moaning in both pleasure and frustration as his sticky, hard cock brushed against her pussy again and again, with slow precision that made her desire him all the more.

"Please Yurnero... Please... I can't take anymore..."

"My love... You will have to." Yurnero smirked, and after one final teasing stroke, he lifted her up and thrust his cock upward as he lowered her body onto his, Lyralei moaning loudly she felt him penetrate her. His hands controlled her as they gripped her thighs just under her knees, lifting her up and down in tandem with his body's thrusts, her moans becoming erratic and continuous as her whole body bounced up and down, the cock pounding her pussy with such rough speed she felt the orgasm reach her in seconds, her juices squirting all over the thick meat as she came.

Yurnero had no intention of stopping though, his cock relentlessly fucking her tight pussy as she screamed in pleasure, begging incoherently to be fucked harder. Yurnero gave a long, sexy groan as his final thrust shot his hot sticky seed into her womb, Lyralei giving a last passionate scream as she felt his cum empty into her, the excess trickling down his cock and down her legs as she sighed, more and more thick white cum pumped into her as he came.

Yurnero sighed, and lowered himself to the ground slowly with his cock still inside the petite ranger, and untied her hands. She slumped forward, her hands out on the ground to stop her from falling. Her legs shook so much she couldn't stand. Yurnero sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing up her neck fondly.

"Ooh yes, Yurnero..." Lyralei sighed, feeling as if she was going to pass out again. "I love being tied up by you like that... I love you..." She turned her head around to kiss him, his mouth seeking hers out, a gentle, loving embrace of their lips as they basked in the afterglow together.

"Don't take your cock out... Please." She winked at him again. Yurnero chuckled softly, kissing her nose with a soft playfulness only she knew. "As you wish, my love."


End file.
